


Mercy's Invitation

by staraeryn



Series: Overwatch Trio [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, kind of light cuckquean but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraeryn/pseuds/staraeryn
Summary: After Fareeha and Brigitte spend a night together, Angela decides she wants to play too.g!p Brigitte/g!p Pharah/Mercy
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Brigitte Lindholm/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Overwatch Trio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815586
Comments: 17
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Brigitte's phone rang, and she answered without checking who it was. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, Brigitte," It was Angela. "Fareeha told me about your night." 

Brigitte froze up in fear. Of course, Angela was referring last night, when Brigitte and Fareeha slept together. 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't even know you two were together until we were going to her room, and then she said you were okay with it -"

"I'm the one who told her to ask you out, silly," Angela laughed. 

" - and so we slept together - wait, you knew about it?" 

"Fareeha has been talking about you for weeks, love," 

"So you guys are... together, but not together?" The more Brigitte thought about it, the more confused she got. 

"We have an open relationship," Angela explained. "We are partners, but we occasionally include other women. With everyone's consent, of course. " 

Brigitte felt relief wash over her, and she giggled. "God, Angela, for a moment I thought I was a homewrecker!" 

Angela laughed in response, a heavenly sound to Brig's ears. "Not at all, love. Fareeha told me all about your night. She really enjoyed it," 

Brigitte blushed bright red. "Um, yeah, it was pretty nice," 

"In fact," Angela dropped her voice, "I was wondering if you would want to come over to our quarters right now? Fareeha will be getting back in an hour, and I wanted to surprise her." 

***

Brigitte's heart was pounding as she knocked on the door to Fareeha and Angela's shared quarters. She had only known Angela in a professional setting, as the medic of Overwatch. Yes, Angela had seen her naked more than a few times after getting hurt training or on missions, but Brigitte never considered it anything remotely sexual. 

Angela opened the door, and Brigitte was immediately stuck by her beauty. She wasn't dressed in her usual doctor labcoat, only a loose fitting t-shirt and black yoga pants. The shirt hinted at the swell of her soft breasts - with no bra, Brigitte noticed - and her outfit exuded a casual, playful air that Brigitte had never seen on Angela. "Well?" Angela said, snapping Brigitte out of her trance. "Come in!" She took Brigitte's hand and eagerly led her down the hall to the bedroom - the same one she slept in with Fareeha last night. Angela closed the bedroom door and took Brigitte in a warm embrace. "We can have some fun before Fareeha returns." 

Brigitte felt her heart melting with the beautiful doctor's face inches from her own. She wrapped her arms around Angela's waist and pulled her close, leaning into a kiss. Their soft lips met and Angela surrendered into the embrace, moaning and entwining her hands into Brigitte's hair. The kiss was softer and slower than it had been with Fareeha. It had a more sensual feel to it, not the raw intensity Fareeha's kisses had. Angela gently pushed Brigitte into a sitting position on the bed, straddling her and draping arms across her shoulder. 

Brigitte moved her hands down to Angela's ass, kneading the firm flesh under her palms. Angela reacted well to that, deepening their kiss and gently pressing her tongue into her partner's mouth. Swiping at Angela's tongue with her own, Brigitte grabbed the bottom of Angela's shirt and took it off one motion. Bare breasts pressed into her chest, and Brig took an erect nipple in her mouth. She sucked and licked at the firm in her mouth, hands wandering over Angela as soft moans filled the room. 

Angela leaned back and rolled of Brig's lap. "Take your clothes off," Angela sighed, and Brigitte rushed to comply. She was glad she wore casual clothes, tearing her tank top and jeans off, leaving her only in a sports bra and tight boyshorts."Bra, too," Angela said, helping her to yank her top off, exposing firm breasts to the air. She pushed Brig back onto the bed, spread out with her head resting on pillows. Brigitte didn't realize how aroused she was, until Angela scooted herself down the bed and laid her head on Brig's thigh, inches from the firm cock trapped in the underwear. 

Angela wasted no time in pulling the underwear off, raising her hips and throwing it off the bed, next to all the other discarded clothes. Brigitte's cock popped free, already rock hard. Licking her lips, Angela held the shaft in one hand and planted wet kisses along the length. She licked the cock until it was coated in saliva, Brig groaning at the feeling of the wet muscle pleasuring her. Angela wrapped her lips around the tip and swirled her tongue around the tip, her hand stroking along the length. 

Under Angela's skillful touch, Brigitte shuddered in response. "God, Angela," she panted.  
Angela wrapped her arms under strong thighs to hold tight against Brig's hips, and started to bob her head on Brig's hard cock. Brigitte couldn't help but twitch, hips jerking up into Angela's mouth. 

Holding Brig's hips firmly in her arms, Angela slid down her cock in one smooth motion, enveloping her cock fully in her mouth, her nose buried in the neatly trimmed hair at the base. The blissful sensation engulfed Brigitte and she moaned unwittingly, resting her head back against the pillows, surrendering to pleasure. Angela skillfully pleasured Brigitte, her wet tongue sliding over the hard flesh, sucking gently each time she hilted Brigitte within her throat. The wonderful sensation felt so good to Brigitte.

Almost too good, she though, and her cock pulsed, a stream of precum escaping. She didn't want to come too quickly, not when Fareeha was still yet to arrive. Angela seemed to read her mind, and moved her mouth off her cock with a pop, moving one hand to lazily stroke the rock hard length. Resting her cheek on her strong thigh, Angela looked up. 

"Brigitte," she breathed. Brig loved the sound of her name on Angela's lips, her Swiss voice accenting it. "How are you feeling?" 

"So good, Angela," she panted out. 

Angela scooted up the bed, closer to Brig, bringing their faces next to each other. "Would you feel comfortable taking me?" 

"God, yes!" Brigitte moaned out, and Angela leaned back on the bed, facing Brigitte, and raised her hips up to slide her panties off. She slowly spread her legs, revealing her wet center. Brigitte gasped at seeing the folds between her legs, soaking wet and inviting. Angela grasped Brigitte's cock in one hand and swung one leg over to straddle Brigitte, pressing the tip to her soaking entrance. 

Angela looked into her partner's eyes. "Ready?" she breathed out, and Brigitte could only moan and grab Angela's hips in response. 

Angela bit her bottom lip as she pressed down onto the rigid length. Brigitte gasped and threw her head back, groping Angela's ass as she was engulfed in slick heat. Her partner's sex was tight around her, gripping and sliding as she pressed down. She felt wet lips against her mound, and she looked down to see her cock fully buried inside Angela's damp canal. 

Angela moaned as she was filled, her moisture coating Brig's throbbing cock. She rocked her hips back and forth against Brig's waist, grinding her clit against her mound. Judging from Angela's pants of pleasure and the creamy juices flooding out against her cock, Brigitte saw that her partner loved this just as much. She adjusted her hand down to rub against the hard clit at the apex of Angela's folds, flicking the nub with her thumb. Throwing her head back, Angela moaned and quivered at her touch. "Keep going," she sighed, anchoring her hands on the bed to grind harder against Brigitte.

"God, Brig, I'm already close," Angela gripped the sheets tightly in her fists. "Don't stop, please."

Brigitte gently pumped her hips against Angela as she concentrated on her sex, grinding against her clit and filling Angela's wet pussy with her cock. Angela increased her movements, grinding harder and wetting Brig's thighs with her arousal. She reached her climax shortly after, doubling over onto Brigitte as she quivered through her apex. A rush of slick warmth exploded against Brigitte, and she had to completely stop moving to keep from climaxing herself. 

"I don't normally come that quickly," Angela giggled, recovering from her orgasm. She pressed down against Brig, still impaled on her length, and their mouths met in a passionate kiss, tongues gliding against each other. 

Brig grabbed Angela's shoulders and rolled her over, then laid on top of her. She spread Angela's legs with her thighs and settled down against her, cock rubbing against slick lips. She held her cock and aligned the tip against Angela's drenched entrance, gently probing before plunging her hips forward to bury deep within her welcoming folds. Brig started to gently move her hips, before they were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. 

"Angela? I'm back! I finished my training early," It was Fareeha's voice, opening the front door. Upon hearing that, Brigitte froze up, looking at Angela with wide eyes. 

"Can she watch?" Angela whispered, asking Brigitte. She nodded in response, heart thudding in her chest. Why was she so nervous if she just had sex with Fareeha last night? 

"In here, love!" Angela called out. Fareeha opened the door to the bedroom and gasped.

"Holy shit," she moaned, Brigitte picking up on the lust in her voice. 

"Good evening, love. You can sit over there until we're finished," Angela calmly said, motioning to a soft chair in the corner. Out of the corner of her eye, Brigitte saw Fareeha sit down in the chair, staring at the two entwined women with her mouth agape. Seeing the beautiful woman made Brigitte's worries wash away, replaced with pure arousal. Fareeha gently grasped her crotch over the leggings she had on, until Angela interrupted her. 

"No touching. Save that for us," Angela took Brigitte's mouth in a passionate kiss, tongue swiping against her lips. She breathed out, "Please continue, Brigitte." 

Brigitte throbbed within Angela's sex after hearing those words. She pumped her hips, turned on by the knowledge that Fareeha was watching her bed her lover. Thrusting slickly within the tight folds, she felt her pleasure building in her core. In the corner of her vision she saw Fareeha holding tightly to the armrests in the chair.

Brigitte buried her head in the crook of Angela's neck, forcefully pounding her, striving for as much pleasure as possible. Angela's moaning in her ear encouraged her motions, and she increased her pace. She felt her core tighten to an impossible level, and she reached her peak and crested into an orgasm. Her cock throbbed against Angela's tight walls, pumping cum deep into her sex. She gently rocked her hips, embedding herself as deep as possible. An eruption of cum flooded out into the tight heat and she groaned as Angela's tight walls pulsed against her, milking every drop of cum from her cock. 

She laid still against Angela for several moments, the aftershocks slowly subsiding. She took Angela's mouth in a deep kiss, pressing their lips together and sliding her tongue against Angela's. Kissing Angela with Fareeha looking on eagerly made her arousal stir, even this soon after she came. Her warm release filled up Angela, and gently thrusting against the cum she knew she wouldn't need to wait before going again. 

Brigitte withdrew from Angela's pussy, their mixed fluids spilling out onto the sheets. She rolled over and nestled up to Angela's side, gently running a hand through the juices leaking out of her core, and looked over at Fareeha. "I got her ready for you," Brig purred, loving the reaction she was getting. 

Fareeha wasted no time in joining them. She stood up out of the chair, shedding her shirt and bra before hopping onto the bed, raising her hips and taking off her leggings and briefs, freeing her erect cock. Brigitte happily noticed a strand of precum dangling from the tip. Fareea wouldn't be able to last long, not this aroused watching Brig fuck her partner. 

Settling on top of Angela between her legs, Fareeha anchored herself on the bed with her knees and forearms. She pressed against Angela's mouth in a hungry kiss, lips meeting and tongues slipping between them. Her movements ground her cock against the lips of Angela's slippery crevice, desperately rutting against her. Brigitte saw this, and reached a hand down between the two lovers, grasping Fareeha's flushed member and pressing it to the entrance. 

Fareeha groaned in pleasure as she buried herself within the wet walls in one smooth motion. She laid there for a moment, enjoying the sensation, and then started to thrust desparately against her. Brigitte was on her side, nestling up to the two lovers, and gently ran her hand against Fareeha's toned back. She relaxed and watched the two women passionately embrace, their moans filling the room. 

"Fuck," Fareeha panted. "I'm gonna come, I can't help it." She groaned and buried her face next to Angela. Brigitte groped Fareeha's ass firmly, helping her hips surge forward into Angela. Fareeha's pace frantically increased and every muscle in her body tensed up, unwittingly grunting into the pillow as her orgasm ripped through her. Her cock throbbed within Angela, filling it with even more release, and she arched her back to press deeper inside. Angela squirmed in delight underneath Fareeha, herself moaning and holding on tight. 

Fareeha slid out of the wet pussy and pounced on top of Brigitte, much to her surprise. Brig squealed as Fareeha pinned her arms to the bed and kissed her roughly, their sensitive cocks rubbing against each other. "Thank you, Brigitte" Fareeha moaned between kisses. 

"I've never seen her come that fast," Angela giggled. "She's been wanting to do that for a while." 

Brigitte kissed back, their kisses soon becoming sensual. Being with Angela and Fareeha made her feel loved and appreciated, and the sexual chemistry between the three of them was perfect. Fareeha rolled off to rest on her side, so that Brig was sandwiched between the two of them. 

The three women laid together in silence, enjoying each other's company. Feeling their bodies cuddling up against her, Brigitte figured she could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to this whole writing thing so any feedback, positive or otherwise, is appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short idea I had that probably didn't warrant its own work  
> enjoy :)

The three women laid together on the bed, basking in the afterglow. Brigitte was in the middle, enjoying their company while Fareeha and Angela talked about surprisingly banal things. How Fareeha's training was going, Angela's work, things like that. Brig let her mind wander, and soon she was fantasizing about the women she was with. Her arousal grew deep in her stomach, and her cock stiffened as she realized she could still go for several more rounds. Noticing this, Fareeha cupped Brig's length and gently stroked.

"Looks like our guest is ready for more," Fareeha said. 

"You can clean the last round out of me first," Angela replied, spreading her legs. Turning to Brigitte, she whispered, "You can help her if you would like." 

Brigitte watched on as Fareeha crawled over the bed, laying on her stomach between Angela's legs. Right away she got to work, Brig noticing the lust in her eyes as she eagerly ate out Angela. Slurps and moans filled the room as Fareeha licked Angela clean. Brig felt her own arousal grow, and she was torn between watching Fareeha and helping her. 

Fuck it, she thought, crawling down the bed right next to Fareeha. Angela spread her legs wider in invitation, giving plenty of room for the two women. 

Brigitte, her face rubbing against Fareeha's, was awestruck looking at the moist entrance, fully coated in a multitude of fluids, Fareeha's skilled lips and tongue working along the surface. Pulling away, Fareeha pressed her lips to Brigitte's and smoothly slipped her tongue into Brig's mouth. Warm juices filled Brig's mouth, and she eagerly sucked and rolled their tongues together. The taste was actually kinda nice, Brig thought. Fareeha pulled away and returned her attention to Angela's wet sex, this time with Brigitte joining her.

The two women pleasured Angela with their mouths, with Fareeha's tongue on her clit and Brigitte below her, lapping up the entrance. Brigitte's cheek was rubbing against Fareeha's face thanks to the position they were in, and their tongues rubbed against each other every other lick. Brig was stunned that they would open themselves up like this, to be so emotionally vulnerable with other women, and Brigitte was immensely grateful for the arrangement they had, not for the first time that night. 

Brigitte was awakened from her daze by a particularly loud moan from Angela. Fareeha increased her pace, rapidly flicking her tongue across the clit, and Brigitte pressed her lips tight against the entrance and delved her tongue deep inside. 

Angela came loudly, hips bucking and twitching as a torrent flooded from her, coating the faces of her two lovers. Velvet walls throbbed and pulsed around Brigitte's tongue as she savored the sudden rush of nectar. She was breathless as Fareeha grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a heated kiss, overwhelmed as their tongues massaged against each other, tasting the sweet juices. 

They broke their kiss and laid back on the bed all next to each other. They laid for several minutes, all three gently kissing and massaging bodies, and Brigitte felt like her cock was going to explode. 

Fareeha eventually stood up off the bed, and Angela rolled over next to Brig, murmuring in her ear. 

"Fareeha wants to try something." 

"Of course," Brig panted, overwhelmed with heady pleasure and anticipation. "Anything." 

Angela adjusted her hips as she straddled Brigitte, facing away so Brig had a view of her ass, and Fareeha's hand gripped her erect cock. Cool lube spread over the shaft, her hand stroking it to cover the full surface. She aligned the tip with Angela's slit, hips sliding down to fully bury the length within, eliciting soft moans. Brig's hips instinctually pressed upward against the slick heat, tight and wet around her shaft. 

"How are you feeling?" Fareeha asked Angela, pulling her tight in a hug.

" _Mein Gott_ , so good," she murmured. "Keep going." 

Brigitte was laying under Angela with her legs together, and Fareeha settled in front of Angela, straddling Brig's legs. Angela leaned back to lay her back against Brig's front. Fareeha pressed forward, rubbing the tip of her cock against Angela's pussy lips and Brigitte's shaft buried within. Brigitte gasped when she realized exactly what Fareeha wanted to try - the wet heat she was in was tight and snug around her member, and the two of them were rather well-endowed. 

She looked up at Angela with wide eyes. "Are you sure you can take it?" 

Angela gasped, lost in pleasure. "I'm sure," she panted, "Please."

Fareeha aligned her member, slowly prodding it in. The tip slid in, enveloped by Angela's slick lips, and she pushed her hips forward to fully embed it in the tight heat. Brigitte gasped at the sensation of another cock filling Angela's pussy, sliding against her own stiff cock and tightening to an impossibly tight level, squeezing the textured walls around them. She could feel Fareeha's heartbeat through the stiff cocks pressing together and she groaned in pleasure. 

They stayed like that for a while, not moving while Fareeha bent down to kiss her lover. Brigitte basked in pleasure as the two embraced. She could feel every twitch, every pulse and throb from her partners' sex against her. Fareeha slid her hips out and thrusted forward again, and Brigitte couldn't help but arch her back and groan. The hot cocks rubbing together her sent pleasure straight to her core. From her position she couldn't move as well, so she relaxed into the bed and let Fareeha do the work. 

Fareeha passionately pumped her hips, thrusting into the slick heat with smooth motions. With each stroke the tip of Brig's cock rubbed right against Fareeha's, the firm length stimulating her to an impossible level, and when Fareeha was hilted inside their sacks rubbed against each other. Lube leaked down her balls and she groaned at the messy pleasure. Angela squirmed between the two of them, moaning and digging her nails into Fareeha's back. 

Fareeha reached down to grab Brigitte's hand and interlaced their fingers. Brig squeezed her hand back and smiled at her. "This feels - aah - amazing," she panted out. "Holy _shit_." Fareeha smiled back at her, and increased her pace. Her muscles and abs flexed as she joined together with her two lovers, breasts bouncing and strong thighs working. Her strong body tensed with each thrust, cocks slipping together inside Angela's tight cunt.

Brigitte was in absolute heaven. 

She could feel Angela's squirms against her front, and watched Fareeha's solid body pump against her, eyes lidded with lust. The feeling of rubbing together with another woman's cock inside a tight sex was overwhelming for her. She enjoyed the sensation of Fareeha's tip sliding right against hers with each thrust as she sunk inside. If she hadn't come just barely, she would have reached her peak right as they started. Fareeha looked like she was enjoying this just as much, if her quivers and moans were anything to go by. 

The slick friction caused fire to pool deep in Brig's core, and she looked up at Fareeha. "I'm close," she panted. "Don't stop." 

Fareeha looked at Brig, eyes burning with lust. "Come for me," she panted. "Please." She doubled her pace, hungrily rutting herself together with her two lovers. Angela's head rolled back and she let out a loud moan. The tight walls constricted rhythmically around the two cocks, and Fareeha slammed her hips forward with a loud grunt, burying deep inside. She groaned and quivered as she crested her peak. 

The warm cock against Brig twitched and throbbed, flooding the tight confines with warm cum. Brigitte cried out at the feeling, loving the slick warmth against her. The sight and feeling of Fareeha reaching orgasm closely pressed against her sent Brigitte into her own climax, powerless to stop it. 

Waves of fire rolled through her body, rippling against her as she dissolved into pleasure. Her cock convulsed in the impossibly snug hole, pumping spurt after spurt of warm cum into the confines, their fluids mixing and leaking around the two erections. Fareeha throbbed rhythmically against her, seeming to draw out her own orgasm and milk every last drop from her. 

She was still lost in bliss when Fareeha withdrew, fluids leaking out down her sack. Every muscle in her body went slack as she recovered. She couldn't help but pant, trying to catch her breath after that earth-shattering orgasm. Fareeha grabbed a towel from the nightstand and wiped up Angela's entrance, catching the copious fluids as she slid off Brigitte. 

"Oh my God," Brigitte giggled, her two lovers lying down next to her. "That was amazing." 

Fareeha smiled and pressed her mouth to Brig. "I've been wanting to try that," she whispered as she broke the kiss. "Seriously, thank you." 

"No, thank you! You two are incredible." 

Fareeha pressed closer, her tongue sliding into Brigitte's mouth in a passionate kiss. Angela cuddled up next to the two of them. Nibbling at Brig's ear, she whispered, "We'll have to make this a regular thing."

Brigitte couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, please leave feedback if you loved it or hated it :)


End file.
